The present invention relates to an offset detection apparatus for detecting the amount or direction of offset from a predetermined axis, or more in particular to a flying object guiding system for guiding a flying object in a predetermined direction using the offset detection apparatus.
A conventional flying object guiding system comprises a navigation calculator mounted on the flying object for calculating the information such as the attitude angle and the position of the flying object and an external guiding means for transmitting to the flying object by radio the information on the direction of movement on a reference coordinate system (the combined information on the azimuth and elevation or the information on the target position). The flying object calculates the attitude angle and positional information of the flying object using the navigation calculator and determines the direction and amount of steering on the basis of the information on the direction of movement sent from the guiding means.